


Sunshine Makes Me Happy

by DeeperShadowsOfRed (SheMovesInTheShadows)



Series: Fanciful Figments; Ed [5]
Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician)
Genre: ;), A Day Out, Casual Flirting, F/M, fun in the sun, little bit of innocent fun, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheMovesInTheShadows/pseuds/DeeperShadowsOfRed
Summary: Just a lazy day.The sun is shining. You have a day off.  Best make the most of it , while you're both free.It's time for some R'n'R.But Life, likes to throw in a curve ball;)





	

The radio was humming away in the background. But I didn't notice, lip locked with Ed.

What started as a simple brush ended up in a breathless kiss. 

The day had been unusually warm. Instead of avoiding it's rays I'd packed a lunch and we decided to head out. Not too far a trip. Only down to the local park. A big and beautiful botanical place, popular within the neighbourhood. Large enough to have a day walkers path and jogging trail for the fitness conscious. Full of trees,  bushes foliage and blooming floral arrangements.

Plenty of secluded spots for families or people out on a lunch break to sit and relax without being descended on by droves. You just had to look properly and there was something catered to everyone. 

A place I loved going for either my morning run or to pass some time sat with Sketchbook happily scribbling away. Trying to get inspiration for new cuts, prints to put onto fabric and help in the college course that ate up most of my time.

I was confident that we would find a section small enough where we would be unseen. Allow him to become just another guy, for today at least.

Ed was usually quite energetic. More suited to cycling or wind surfing. Something that involved physical energy  to be burned. But today he was happy to just chill. Wearing a tee, cutoff shorts and baseball cap he looked relaxed. Until I rather hesitantly pointed out his other glaring giveaway. A characteristic known by millions, which would draw swarms to him. Those emblazoned arms.  He begrudgingly agreed to put on a lightweight zip top.

An item purchased on one of my frequent trips through a shopping mall. It was a center close to work and the top literally jumped out and caught my eye. The old school college style hoodie letft me with only one person in mind.

Smiling at the memory. Id purchased it from a surly sales clerk. He'd glared from behind the counter, breezing frostily,"this is menswear y'know?"

Why yes, I sure hoped in a purely Mans boutique they sold things that catered for males. That was the sarcastic answer I wished I'd thrown back. 

But instead my lips moved in a less sharp way, informing him that I was getting it for my boyfriend. Not that it was any of his business, but I felt the need to correct his snotty observation. As if his information  would have dissuaded me from buying the item. Still unconvinced by my answer he rang up the sale. Curt to the point it bordered on rude. I pitied the next customer who had the unfortunate fate of befalling this particular retail assistant.

"What is is? " Ed asked. Mirroring my smile, grinning back.

Fixing the crooked collar. He rolled his eyes. I always seemed to primp and preen over clothing personally picked for him. As if trying to convince myself the choice had been a correct one. Today was no different.

"Nothing. You look good is all."

Giving, what was an assumed knowing look. 'Of course you'd say that you chose it,' kinda glint to his eye.

"Where's that dress I got you?" he asked, running hands around my waist. Pulling us closer together. 

"That 'dress' as we've already discussed, is a top remember," chiding him in a playful way. 

Ed was talking of the present he had brought back, on his return from a recent stint of traveling.

It was beautiful, a gorgeous deep crimson creation. Fitted at the chest with almost invisible dart shaping, dropping down to a nice embroidered princess line belt effect, before kicking out into that ultra fashionable high low bottom. The hem line far too short for me to consider it a dress. Higher front skimmed at least three inches above the knee, with the back hanging along the top of my calves. 

Sure, those who were confident could wear it as a stand alone piece, but I needed to team it with leggings of some sort. 

Lisa loved it. Claiming that the ginger haired singer had fantastic taste. Urging me try it on straight away. Ed had got the size just right, but the vision reflected back at me was one I was unaccustomed  to. From the neck down you'd mistake me for the strong, bold type, yet one look any higher would show the scared girl beneath. 

There was no mistaking I posessed the body of a woman. One used to being wallflower not center stage. And all that design screamed was encore! 

He had never one seen it on me. Which was an utter shame on my part, he had put though and effort into picking something he thought I'd like. And it was gorgeous,  maybe one day when I'd enough courage I'd showcase it for him. That would take some serious inebriation though!

"How bout you let me be the judge of that?" he joked. 

"Uh huh, and how about you stop stalling. So we can head for the park before the sun goes in," countering that rationalization.

He shrugged in mock defeat.

"Rain check for now then."

If only you knew, Mr Sheeran. There may be a heck of a lot more 'rain checks' before your wishes are met. For one used to being surrounded by buff toned girls 99% of his days, the sight of me in that dress would be one he could afford to miss. If there was any character I could relate to growing up it it was Bridget Jones. Big bottom and all!

We'd got to the park short while later. It was a Wednesday so the place wasn't as packed. Some families with younger children, dotted the open grassy spaces. Playing football or Frisbee. An elderly couple were out walking their equally old dog and a handful of skaters. Not too busy. Just perfect.

It was easy to find somewhere out of the way to settle down. Throwing down a blanket and just chatting sporadically. Catching up on stuff we'd forgotten to chat about earlier. Friends, work. What movie we were looking forward to seeing. Casual things, nothing too strenuous. It was a rare stress free day where we weren't bogged down with arrangements and schedules. Which meant any arguments or nitpicking went out the window. 

A smile creeping up my face when I realised the last time we actually had a disagreement was weeks ago. And that was once again down to exhaustion on both our parts. Things were steadying out to a nice rhythm. The kind of relationship I'd not found until now, being rather prone to 'bad boys.'

Ed stretched out, relaxing. Dodging most of the heated rays, under the semi shelter of an overhanging tree. He slipped into a light nap. Which was fine by me. He insisted on burning the candles each end, at least this way he could catch up on some much needed rest. 

Pulling my sketch pad out of my bag. Folding legs up underneath me comfortably, I'd begun sketching. Just random things. The little dog toddling slowly back and forth to fetch his battered tennis ball. A butterfly here, flower there. The twist of grass, interwoven through plant stems. Whatever caught my eye,  or could become inspiration later. 

Time slipped easily by. Completely taken with the peacefulness surrounding us.

Engrossed in scribbling I hadn't even noticed Ed had awoken. Until his fingers traced a trail along what I assumed was exposed skin on my back. Caused by leaning over. Leaving a bracket of flesh on show between vest end and denim loops. 

"Hey, you back in the land of the living?" 

Casting a look down beside me, where he laid. Cap pulled down so far it was hard to see his face properly. 

"Was I out long," he queried, nudging under the fabric.

Pushing his heated palm against the curve of my spine. Leaning back into the touch veins pumping. I gripped the pencil tighter. How could such a small touch instantly set me off kilter?

Twisting my watch round, "about hour and half, that's all."

Sitting up slowly he angled closer, keeping his hand where it was. Under vest top. Traversing the shape to the small of my back, brushing stubbled lips across my shoulder lightly. The peak of his cap catching straggling strands of hair, that'd escaped from  ponytail.

A flush of heat spread across my ears.

"Ed?"

"Yeah," mumbling against flesh. 

"You remember we're outside right?" not exactly stopping his endeavours in their tracks. 

"So?" a mischievous light in his blue orbs. Peaking out from under the caps shadow. 

Leaning in to give him a quick nudge, "how about we have some lunch. Not be done for indecency, huh?"

Shaking his head in a mocking way," just what do you thinks gonna happen?" 

"With you, anything?" 

Seemingly that was an acceptable answer. One strong enough to push sense into his head. Barely managing to eating anything. Picking at the food, as the heat seemed to ward off hunger. Managing to get through the bottled refreshments instead. Quenching thirst. Quite happy with myself that I'd packed extra sodas and water. 

Well done Ollie girl, fist bump for that! 

Packing the drawing pencils away, closing over the sketch pad. I realised Ed hadn't moved. Casting a quick glance his way to see to see if sleep had claimed him once more. 

"Look at you all relaxed,"I joked.

 He'd twisted his head up towards the sun. Basking in it's rays. A cool breeze lifting most of the stiflying heat from it.

His mouth curved into a slight crescent," this was a great idea."

"Well I am prone to get them now and again!"

Music floated over from a young group of teenagers sat not far from the walking trail. They we're clearly on lunch break. Scoffing crisps and drinks, listening to the radio. Not booming in volume. Loud enough to hear it from where we were sat.

Sighing I leaned back down. Resting my head on Eds shoulder. It was the simple things like these that made it all worth while. All the organization of hectic schedules, the long distance travel plans. All panned out in the end. 

"So Little Miss Bright Ideas, what we up to next?" he joked lightly. Prodding me with his elbow. 

"Oh, I don't know," unwilling to admit that I'd much prefer time to stall right now. Sitting here like this I could do forever, " how bout you click that noggin of yours into gear. Your turn to conjure up something."

A whisp of mischief crossing blue orbs," 'conjure!'"

"Yes," I responded lighthearted by his teasing," it's a word, look it up."

"Do I look like a magician to you?"he chuckled.

"Really? Would you like me to answer that?" 

The flame haired man was everything whimsical. A gentleman, funny, kind, generous with a wicked sense of humour. Not to mention one of the best known singer/songwriters. Everyone wanted a piece of Sheeran cake. 

"Tell you what I'd prefer...." he said, voice tapering off, leaning closer.

"Whats that?" 

"A kiss."

My heart did a double beat. It was simple. Plain and to the point. Couldn't accuse him of beating around the bush. 

It had taken me some time to get to this point. The one where PDAs were becoming comfortable. There was still a zing of uncertainty that reared it's head but that specter was shrinking. Not entirely gone, but enough to make life more manageable. Wondering off hand if it was Eds doing completely.  

He'd been the one to coax me around with gentle persuasion. A guy who loved me, caring to a fault and wanted to show his emotions freely. That assurance quashed previous bad experiences and little by little defences were falling down.  

Although being honest, at certain instances shyness won out and defeated any progress made. Times like this carefree one,  more than made up for such blips. There were virtually no people around us,  and those who were were absorbed in their own lives. Getting on wit their own business. We may as well have been invisible. 

Making it as simple as breathing to give into his request.

Angling towards his lips I did just that. Lightly coaxing his mouth to meet with mine. Feeling him smile before giving into the sensation. 

My heart chugged when he moved nearer. Dipping tongue into my mouth. Opening up willingly. Pulling us tighter together on the picnic blanket. Still leaning back on our elbows. I tried to balance unsuccessfully on one. Which was impossible, balance wise. Forcing the embrace to reposition at a more elevated angle. Sitting up fully, (well kneeling rather) we continued meshing lips.

His breath deepening, mine all but caught. 

Linking fingers through strands of wiry hair that escaped the cap. Those positioned at the nape of his neck, too low to be fully hidden.

Eds hand dropped to my denim covered thigh. Resting it there. Wrist tensing to match the growing depth of our embrace. Nudging noses against each other. Sticky air caught in the non existent space.

Spiraling pulse falling on a slide lost control. 

God, I could just inhale him. Tracing stumbled jaw with one hand, he hitched. Catching the digits in his grip suddenly. Pulling away. Pink tint to the tips of his ears.

Squinting my eyes to query what the problem was. 

"Babe, I can't," he mumbled nodding towards the teens. 

What the heck was he talking about? Cant what? Having a complete space out moment, I wasn't about to tear off his clothes and have my wicked way with him here and now.

Gesturing with his eyes as if I should follow some unspoken code.

After looking at him for a couple of moments like a confused chipmunk I finally blurted out," what is it I'm not following, what'd I miss?"

"The song."

Duh! Face slapping myself internally. 'Drunk' was playing on the chosen station. It was bizarre, sat here beside him, while one of his tracks got air time. Should be used to hearing himself blasted out all over the place.

"So we what sit it out?" I asked playfully, linking both arms around his neck. 

"Yeah, I.... it's just weird," he bumbled by way of an explanation. (Looking ridiculously cute as he faltered for words in this awkward situation.) 

Rubbing my nose against his," how weird?"

"Very, it's hard to explain."

"So try," aware that I was pushing my luck a bit, baiting Ed with this close proximity. Mouth hovering within breath of his.

"Ollie, c'mon this ain't fair," scooping hands around my wrist to detangle. Gain freedom. 

"You don't have to do anything." Dragging lips across to kiss his cheek. Traveling over to catch his ear between my lips. He exhaled sharply. 

"Please, just one more minute," his grip tightened around my wrists," kinda knocked off my game here."

Relaxing back I loosened the hold on his neck. "oh, am I making this worse?"

Shooting some falsely 'innocent' eyes his way.  After all he was the one who pushed buttons and quite enjoyed making me blush with his antics. This was ample chance for just deserts.

"You know you are," he said challenged, scratching at his stubble distractedly," thhis is a bit of a passion killer." 

He gestured idly to the song as if the lyrics and music was dancing around us.

"For you, " joking to ease the awkwardness straining Eds face.

Chuckling," what?!"

"Passion killer for you, not so much me."

"Come on this has to be strange on some level," he coaxed. Trying to reason with me.

"Nope, not the way I see it.

"And that 'way' would be??"

Coyly playing with my vest, winking, "Oh I don't know. Making out with one hot redhead,  while another sings....like having two boyfriends, double the fun."

"Unbelievable," he laughed, easing up now that the song tapered off," you wouldn't be able to handle two of me!"

"We'll never know," giggling as Ed closed arms around me. Moving in for another embrace.

I expected his stall before he did this time, as the voice of one of his friends spilled out over the airwaves. Taylor Swift, just as popular at the minute.

Biting back a smile, Ed shook his head cursing," for fuck sake really."

"Awww," I teased," this just ain't your lucky day buddy!!"

Trust the crazy world to be full of moments like these. 

**Author's Note:**

> © All Rights Reserved only on the characters/storylines of Olivia, Lisa and any/all subsequent 'created' characters. I do not know or am in any way affiliated to any of the real people used in this piece. I do not wish to bring discomfort or duress to them or their family/friends, by the way in which they have been portrayed. The writing does not reflect them or their personality. This story is purely fiction & should be treated as such.


End file.
